


The Chronicles of Plymouth

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Plymouth (1991)
Genre: Diary, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	The Chronicles of Plymouth

From the diary of Wendell Mackenzies

_When I was young, my father and I went hunting. We had the misfortune to encounter a stubborn tree stump. As he set explosives,my father told me “If a tree’s roots are strong,Wendell,not even the Devil himself could hope to pull them all out”. I guess I grew to think the same of Plymouth. The town was old,sturdy,rooted in the heart of the Pacific Northwest about 3 hours east of Eugene. A mining and logging town,founded the year the Civil War ended._

_But just what was it? To most,nothing but a quiet ol’ town, population about 2,800 souls,trying its doggone best to live off of what timber and mining was left. The Mackenzies family was the town’s founding family,we’d lived here since the beginning. July 1865 to January 1992._

_Late on the night of January 15,six months after my daughter Addie buried her husband,folks in white cloaks knocked on my door. There’d been an accident up at the Unitary Plant,they told us. Get out while the getting was good,and don’t look back._

_We didn’t. We all met up in Modesto:we all had survived. Lucky for us. But Plymouth was gone:the calendar’ll read 2035 before they permit people back in there to live. Until then......._

_That summer,a company named Unidac made us an offer. I was summoned to a flat steel building in St.Louis,where a tall black man named Midkiff gave me a sob story about an automated lunar mine Unidac had been operating someplace called the Sinus Iridium. The mine had been failing,they said. They needed people on site to operate it,they said. Could we do it? We would remain together,as the community we’d always been. I took them up on it,as I was mayor,had been since ‘70._   
  


_We moved again,to Houston. We took training on how to live on the Moon,in 250 degree temperatures by day,and 250 degrees below zero by night. How to deal with micrometeoroids,how to protect from solar radiation and cosmic radiation._

_And we went to the Moon. The colony we’ve built,named Plymouth,is built in the shadow of a mountain,the Promontorium Heraclides. The population’s mostly the same:just a few of us left to go until we’re once again a proper town._

_As I write,my shuttle is about to enter lunar orbit. We’ll dock with a space station and transfer to a lunar lander. The lander,operated by a father-and-son team,will take us down to Plymouth._

_I read once that when the Pilgrims departed for the first Plymouth,one of them asked the ship’s mate where they were bound for. “A new world,sir”,replied the mate. My friend,you don’t know the half of it!_


End file.
